Similar?
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Apakah semua peri harus mirip dengan pemiliknya? Apakah peri ada hanya untuk menggantikan majikannya ketika harus berada di dua tempat sekaligus? Bagaimana dengan Lala, Hehe atau Baba yang jelas-jelas tidak mirip dengan pemilik mereka masing-masing?


**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Kali ini, saya bikin fic tentang para peri, terutama Dodo, dan setting waktunya beberapa tahun setelah yang terjadi di seri (disini, Dodo dkk sudah tumbuh menjadi peri dewasa ^^).

Summary: Apakah semua peri harus mirip dengan pemiliknya? Apakah peri ada hanya untuk menggantikan majikannya ketika harus berada di dua tempat sekaligus? Bagaimana dengan Lala, Hehe atau Baba yang jelas-jelas tidak mirip dengan pemilik mereka masing-masing? Dodo mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Similar?**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dodo's POV<strong>

"Dodo-chan, ayo sini, kita minum teh sama-sama."

Kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Rere, yang kemudian berhasil membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Iya, Rere-chan, minna. Aku kesana sekarang," kataku, yang kemudian bergegas terbang mendekati teman-temanku yang lain, sesama peri dari para ojamajo (aku tidak tahu lagi panggilan apa yang lebih tepat ditujukan kepada mereka, karena toh dari dulu mereka sudah dipanggil begitu oleh Majorika).

"Ada apa sih, Dodo-chan?" tanya Mimi, "Tadi kulihat, kelihatannya kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, Mimi-chan. Aku hanya..."

"Rindu sama Doremi-chan ya?" kata Roro, mencoba menebak apa yang kupikirkan, "Tenang saja, Dodo-chan. Kami juga rindu sama pemilik kami masing-masing. Iya kan teman-teman?"

Rere, Mimi, Nini dan Fafa mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ya... aku memang rindu padanya, tapi bukan itu yang tadi kupikirkan."

"So?" tanya Nini, "Kamu mikirin apa?"

"Ya... aku hanya bingung saja. Kalian tahu kan, kalau kita diciptakan menyerupai Doremi-chan-tachi..."

"Tentu saja, Dodo-nee-chan," sahut Fafa, "Kita tercipta seperti itu karena kita bertugas menggantikan mereka kalau mereka harus berada di dua tempat sekaligus."

"Aku tahu itu, Fafa," aku menghela nafas, "Hanya saja... aku merasa kalau kita berbeda dari peri yang lain."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Rere.

"Coba kalian pikir, kita tercipta menyerupai mereka, tapi... apa kalian tidak perhatikan penampilan Lala, Hehe atau Baba?"

"Sou ka," ujar Mimi, "Lala dan Majorika nggak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali."

"Ah, Hehe dan Majoruka juga," sahut Roro, "Kamu bener juga, Dodo-chan."

"Desho?" ujarku, "Bahkan Baba juga tidak mirip dengan Majotourbillon. Nini-chan, kamu pernah lihat perinya Majomonroe kan? Menurutmu... apa mereka mirip?"

"No," Nini menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mereka juga nggak mirip. Satu-satunya yang sama-sama mereka miliki hanya sebuah tahi lalat di pipi kiri mereka."

"Ah iya, Dodo-nee-chan benar," seru Fafa, "Kenapa bisa seperti itu ya?"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Lala yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Hehe dan Baba, "Kelihatannya serius sekali."

"Ah, Lala. Kebetulan kau datang," kataku yang tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menanyakan apa yang kupikirkan padanya, "Kau tahu kan, aku dan yang lain tercipta menyerupai pemilik kami?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," Lala tersenyum, "Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Kami melihat kalau kau, Hehe dan juga Baba... tidak mirip dengan pemilik kalian," ujarku, "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Benar juga ya..." sahutnya, "Tapi menurutku, itu wajar. Kalian tahu kan, kalau hubungan antara penyihir dengan manusia belum terjalin lagi sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk, "Kami juga baru bisa bertemu dengan Doremi-chan-tachi saat Hana-chan menggantikan Jou-sama nanti."

"Itu memang benar, tapi bukan itu maksudku. Walaupun Doremi-tachi menjadi _majominarai _saat mereka mendapatkan kalian, tetap saja mereka adalah manusia yang waktunya kebanyakan dihabiskan di _Ningenkai_, sedangkan Majorika, Majoruka dan Majotourbillon adalah penyihir sejak mereka lahir. Waktu mereka kebanyakan dihabiskan disini, di _Majokai_."

"Aku masih belum mengerti," kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Setidaknya, walaupun begitu, mereka juga sempat tinggal di _Ningenkai _kan?"

"Tinggal disana bukan berarti menghabiskan waktu terbanyak disana kan?"

"Bagaimana dengan Majotourbillon?" tanyaku lagi, "Beliau bahkan sempat menikah dengan manusia dan hidup disana selama berpuluh... ah tidak. Mungkin sekitar seratus tahun atau lebih..."

"Jangan dilihat dari sana, Dodo," Lala tertawa sedikit, "Mereka terlahir sebagai penyihir, sedangkan Doremi-tachi terlahir sebagai manusia. Seorang penyihir tidak punya kepentingan besar di _Ningenkai_. Mereka hanya memerlukan kami sebagai orang (?) kepercayaan mereka, yang menemani mereka setelah ibu mereka. Sedangkan Doremi-tachi punya banyak kepentingan di _Ningenkai_. Mereka beraktivitas disana, dan tidak jarang, aktivitas itu juga menyita waktu mereka saat mereka ada kepentingan disini, karena itu, mereka juga membutuhkan kalian untuk menggantikan posisi mereka di saat-saat itu."

"Hmm... jadi begitu ya?" gumamku, "Tapi... bagaimana dengan Toto dan Hana-chan? Kita tahu sendiri kalau Hana-chan terlahir sebagai seorang penyihir, tapi penampilan Toto bisa dibilang juga menyerupai Hana-chan..."

"Itu karena Hana-chan mendapatkan Toto saat ia sedang menjadi _Majominarai_, saat ia sedang berusaha mendapatkan kristal sihir barunya," kata Lala, "Lagipula, saat itu ia sedang menyamar menjadi manusia."

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya, Dodo," Lala tersenyum, "Sekarang kamu sudah mengerti kan?"

"Ya... sedikit-sedikit," jawabku, "Arigatou, Lala. Kau sudah menjelaskannya padaku."

"Sama-sama, Dodo."

"Yah, karena kalian sudah ada disini, mau minum teh bersama kami?" tanya Rere, "Kelihatannya, kami masih harus belajar banyak dari kalian."

"Boleh juga," sahut Lala, "Kebetulan aku kesini untuk menghindari Majorika."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mimi.

"Biasa. Dia sedang minum-minum bersama Majoruka."

"Berarti, Hehe juga..."

"Ya, itu benar," ujar Hehe, memotong perkataan Roro, "Mereka itu berisik kalau sedang mabuk."

"Terus... kenapa Baba juga ada disini?" tanya Nini, "Why?"

"Yah... hanya ingin berkumpul bersama mereka saja," jawab Baba, "Aku juga ingin melihat-lihat keadaan disini."

"Rere-chan, tehnya sudah siap kan?" tanya Fafa.

"Ah iya. Aku lupa menyiapkannya," ujar Rere sambil menuangkan sembilan cangkir teh dan membagi-bagikannya kepada kami, "Saa, minna. Ini teh kalian."

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Yaha... Entah kenapa minggu ini saya jadi agak lebih kreatif dikit. ^^<p>

Karena saya lihat di list chara di fandom Ojamajo Doremi ada nama 'Dodo', jadi saya mutusin untuk bikin fic tentang Dodo, hehehe...

Jujur, begitu lihat penampilan para peri di Ojamajo Doremi, saya juga sempet bertanya-tanya, kenapa Dodo dkk dibikin mirip sama Doremi dkk, tapi Lala malah nggak mirip sama sekali sama Majorika. Itu juga yang bikin saya jadi terinspirasi untuk bikin fic ini (sekalian mikirin apa sebabnya).

Yah, saya sudahi dulu sampai disini. Seperti biasa, reviewnya ditunggu. Ja ne!


End file.
